Too Much Romance
by Generation 7
Summary: An attempt to write a one-shot for every named Pokémon pairing in existence. One-shots of all types.
1. Celebi & Mew

So after browsing over the entire list of Pokémon ships, I decided to challenge myself. I'm carefully planning my other two fanfictions, so while I'm doing that I decided to do this. I am going to attempt to to write a one-shot for all the ships. Quite challenging since there are around 17,000. But I will do it!

* * *

**#_51Shipping - Celebi & Mew:**

**Warning:** Pokémon/Pokémon

* * *

The lake was peaceful that day. There were no humans around, it was sunny, and—best of all—he was alone! No guardian was watching him today, thank goodness.

Mew dove down from the clear blue sky, shooting into the water like a bullet. As the water closed over his head, he swam toward the sandy bottom. A huge smile graced his face as schools of Goldeen and Seaking swam past him. He followed them, easily keeping pace with the fish-like Pokemon.

The pink feline was happy that he had a free day to play. Lately, Arceus had decided it was time for him to actually take some responsibility as a Legendary. Whenever he was allowed to leave the Hall of Origin, either Dialga or Palkia was sent to watch over him. Recently, Giratina joined in on keeping an eye on the pint-sized Legendary.

Mew frowned, ceasing his race with the Goldeen school. He allowed himself to sink to the bottom of the lake, watching the rays of sunlight dance above him as they pierced through the surface waters of the calm lake. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get Arceus' words out of his head.

_This isn't a game, Mew! You are a Legendary, one of the strongest and rarest Pokemon on the face of the planet. I've allowed you to do as you please with your powers for far too long. It's time you learned to use them responsibly."_

_"Stop playing around, Mew! This is serious! You have to know how to defend yourself. You won't always be able to escape from a battle with a human. Now try again!"_

_"You're hopeless, Mew! Why can't you use your powers like Mewtwo can?"_

_"I've had it! You're done, Mew! Go! Play your games! One day, you'll come to regret playing around! The world isn't all fun and games, you know!"_

Mew's frown deepened. He could feel the sand on his back as he reached the bottom. He tried to relax but, for some reason, he couldn't. He was just too… He didn't even know!

_It's not my fault I can't be as good as Mewtwo,_ Mew thought bitterly. _He was born strong. I just…wasn't? I don't know! I like to play! Is that so wrong?_

Mew was so focused on his thoughts that he never saw a small shadow flitting about above the water's surface.

* * *

_It's so peaceful here,_ Celebi thought with a smile.

She had just reached the lake where she spent most of her free time. A majority of it involved swimming. The lake seemed deserted aside from its Water-type residents. She was content to fly just above the surface before diving in.

She had been gone for the past few months, traveling through time in search of something Shaymin had wanted to see. It was a strange flower from the distant past that no longer existed. It was pretty looking but it had a foul stench attached to it. The scent even drove poor Shaymin away. Celebi had discarded it immediately.

_I hope that smell isn't still on me, _she suddenly thought._ Good thing I'm here. I can take a quick dip._

Without a second thought, Celebi dove into the crystal clear lake. She swam around just below the surface for a while, occasionally swimming after a Magikarp or a Goldeen that passed by her. She smiled, happy.

Out of the corner of her eye, the time traveler could've sworn she saw pink. Taking a second look, she was shocked to see Mew on the bottom of the lake. She didn't know if he was unconscious or what, but she dove toward the bottom in a heartbeat.

_Mew!_ Celebi mentally cried, suddenly very afraid.

* * *

Mew closed his eyes, trying to relax. Arceus' words soon faded out of his head, leaving him with a peaceful feeling. The pink cat smiled softly. He felt like he was about to fall asleep…

A pair of hands suddenly grabbed his arm, jolting him awake. He lashed out, only to be dragged mercilessly through the water. He couldn't tell if he was being dragged up, down, or what. His eyes were still closed.

"Let go!" he tried to shout, only to have bubbles burst from his mouth. He immediately shut his mouth, not wanting to drown.

Suddenly, his head shot above the surface. Mew gasped for breath, thrashing about. He ripped his arm from the grip of his captor. He whirled around to face the one who had ruined his relaxation.

"What were you thinking?! I was trying to—" His speech slowed when he saw who it was. "…re…lax…."

Celebi looked away, embarrassed. "You were? I'm sorry, Mew. I thought you were unconscious," she apologized. "You weren't moving…"

"I'm sorry," Mew said. "I just… I've been having a bad couple of days." Then he realized something. "Hey! You're back!"

"Yep," Celebi nodded.

"I thought you weren't supposed to be back yet. What about all the trans… All the planting and stuff? Shaymin wanted a flower, right?" Mew asked.

"It looked pretty but it really stunk," Celebi replied, holding her nose for effect. "I got rid of it. Shaymin was disappointed but… Well, she'll get over it. She'll find roses or something and care for those instead."

"Yeah!" Mew laughed. "So, what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to swim. You?" Celebi asked.

"The same thing," Mew admitted, blushing slightly. "I… I like to swim."

"I didn't know that," Celebi commented.

"No one does…except for Mewtwo," Mew grumbled, glaring at the water angrily. "He wasn't supposed to find out, but he did!"

"Well, he is your son. I wouldn't be hard for him to figure it out. Luckily, he obviously didn't tell anyone," Celebi pointed out.

"…I know," Mew lowered his head until his mouth was below the surface. He blew a few bubbles. _She…likes to swim, too. I wonder if she…?_

Mew was scared to admit it, but he had a crush on Celebi. Ever since Arceus introduced her to the rest of the Legendaries, Mew had harbored deep feelings for her. Feelings he hadn't initially understood. After talking with Cresselia for a while, he was informed that his feelings were love. Now that he knew what it was, he was scared to tell her.

What if she rejected him? What if she laughed at him? What if she hated him for the rest of eternity? Worst of all…what if she already had a mate?

Mew's blush deepened and he sank further in the water, his nose now blowing bubbles as well. He suddenly yelped, swallowing water as he was jerked up by the ear by Celebi.

"What?!" he cried.

"I said 'do you want to swim with me?'." Celebi repeated, letting go of his ear. "You weren't listening to me. What's wrong?"

"N-nothing!" Mew yelped. "Yeah! Let's swim!"

Celebi, though interested, dismissed Mew's odd behavior. _He was probably thinking about his lessons with Arceus,_ she decided.

They spent the whole afternoon swimming and racing and playing together. That afternoon soon took up the whole day. Dialga and Palkia were supposed to come get Mew before sunset but, no surprise, they were late. They were probably fighting again. Giratina was no doubt trying to break their conflict up. Either way, it worked in Mew's favor. He got to spend longer with his secret crush.

The sun was finally beginning to set. Mew and Celebi sat on a high branch in a nearby tree, drying off in the fading rays of warmth. They were chatting and laughing.

"And then Giratina screamed so loud that Manaphy lost concentration and swapped bodies with him!" Mew finished.

"My goodness! You sure know how to pull good pranks, Mew." Celebi laughed, holding her stomach.

"Thanks!" Mew cried. _She likes it! She really likes it! Then maybe…could she like me?_ He fidgeted. "Uh… Celebi?"

"Huh?" The time traveler looked at her friend. "What is it, Mew?"

"Uh… I… Do you…" Mew suddenly looked away, blushing furiously. _I can't do it! I can't! Everything has been so good today! I don't want to ruin it!_

"Mew?" Celebi rested a hand on his shoulder.

"Never mind!" Mew cried. "Forget I said anything! I…"

"Mew," Celebi said gently.

"Yeah?" Mew turned to look at her again. "What is i—?!"

The pink cat froze as a pair of lips pressed against his own. It took a few seconds for his mind to figure out what was happening. His gaze met those of Celebi's. Both were blushing when the kiss ended.

"I… That was…" Mew trailed off. _She…kissed me…_

"Mew," Celebi said, her voice gentle. "I've been to the past and the future. I know…"

"You do?" Mew squeaked.

"Yes," Celebi nodded. "You're not that subtle. Anyway, I like you too, Mew."

"You do?" Mew asked softly.

Celebi moved a bit closer to Mew. "Yes," she replied. "I do."

Mew and Celebi stayed like that, side by side, blushing as they held hands. When the sun completely set, Dialga and Palkia finally arrived to bring Mew home. Mew and Celebi went together. Not a word was spoken about it between the two dragon lords of time and space.

_I guess today wasn't so bad,_ Mew thought. _If anything, today was…the best day ever._

At least he'd have something to think about during Arceus' boring lectures on how to properly harness his powers. Mew briefly wondered if Celebi would let him in on their future relationship. He doubted it but still…

…he could always try, right?


	2. Victini & Missingno

**000Shipping - Victini & Missingno.**

**Warning: **No romance, just Pokémon friendship.

* * *

Victini ran as fast as he could. He was almost there. Just a little further…

"Hey, Victini! Where are you?"

"Come back here!"

"Don't let him get away!"

This had happened everyday since he chose to leave the Hall of Origin and live on Earth. Pokemon chased him in order to fight him. If he lost, he got beaten up. If he ran and got caught, he was beaten up.

Was this the life all Pokemon on Earth lived? Maybe leaving the Hall of Origin was a bad ide—

Victini shook his head. No! He left because he didn't want to be above anyone. He wanted to be equal with other Pokemon. Besides, if he hadn't come to Earth…he wouldn't have met _him_.

Victini dove behind a tree, waiting patiently for his pursuers to go past. They did, not stopping even once to hunt for him. Victini sighed in relief, slipping further into the forest. A large clearing appeared up ahead.

To think that five years have already passed…

* * *

Victini found this clearing five years ago. It became his hiding place whenever he successfully escaped from his pursuers. He didn't always escape, though. There were times that he got caught. No matter what, though, Victini never led his pursuers to this clearing. This was his secret hiding place, where he could rest and relax.

When he first started going there, he never noticed the strange presence of another lurking among the trees and grass. Likewise, the strange presence never seemed to notice him. They both lived in their own separate worlds, their only connection being the clearing.

That all changed one day with a few small words uttered from Victini's mouth.

"I wish I had a friend."

That's when _he_ appeared. Victini didn't really notice him at first but when he did, he was surprised to see such a thing. Yet Victini felt no fear.

"Who are you?" he asked.

The nearly-invisible, bird-like creature spoke in a voice that seemed robotic yet held the faint sound of static within it. "I am Missingno. Who are you?"

"Victini," he replied. "Why can't I see you?"

"I do not have a complete form," Missingno replied. "I am incomplete."

"Are you alone, too?" Victini dared to ask.

"Alone… Very alone…" Missingno said. "There is no one. No one knows me…"

"Want to be friends?" Victini asked. "I'm alone, too."

"Friends…? Yes… Friends…" Missingno replied.

"Do you live here, Missingno?" Victini asked.

"Live here…? Yes…" Missingno replied after a moment. "Nowhere else for me to go…"

"I come here to hide," Victini explained, hugging his knees. "Everybody tries to fight me. I get beat up a lot. It's scary."

"Beat up…? Very scary…" Missingno agreed.

"Have you ever been beat up?" Victini asked.

"No… I can't be…touched much…" Missingno explained in his broken way of speaking. "Not beat up… Not ever…"

"You're lucky, Missingno," Victini said, lowering his head. "It hurts to be beat up."

"Hurt… Hurt bad…" Missingno pointed out.

"Yeah," Victini nodded. "I can't stay here all of the time. Since you live here, how about we meet here? Whenever I'm not caught, that is."

"Meet here…? Yes…" Missingno nodded. "Friends meet…here now…"

"Yeah," Victini nodded, smiling. "Friends meet here now."

* * *

Victini stepped into the clearing. "Hey, Missingno! I'm back!" he called.

"Victini friend… Welcome back…Victini friend…" Missingno greeted.

"I got away today. I'm getting faster." Victini said, grinning. "Soon, they won't be able to catch me anymore!"

"No catching…Victini friend… Good…" Missingno agreed.

A tree branch creaked somewhere to Victini's right. He grinned, turning to see the faint outline of his near-invisible friend approaching him.

"There you are, Victini!"

"Oh no!" Victini yelped, whipping around. "How did you get here?!"

Standing on the edge of the clearing, arms crossed over his chest, was Machop. Standing beside him was Houndour, Zangoose, and Glaceon. The four of them stepped into the clearing, eyes locked on Victini.

"Houndour tracked your scent here," Machop replied with a smirk. "Has this been where you've been hiding this whole time?"

"We must've passed here a dozen times," Glaceon commented, looking around. "Good choice of a hiding place, I must admit."

"Too bad it's all for naught now," Zangoose chuckled. "Get ready to fight, Victini. You may have us beat in speed but in raw physical power, we can't be beat."

"Yeah!" Houndour barked. "Here we come, Victini!"

"Missingno, get out of here!" Victini pleaded.

"Missingno?" Machop repeated, looking around. He saw nothing. "Check it out, guys! He has an imaginary friend!"

"Shut up, Machop!" Victini growled. "It's me you want! Leave Missingno alone!"

"What are you, a baby? Imaginary friends don't exist!" Machop barked. "Zangoose, get him!"

Zangoose lunged, catching Victini by the throat and hauling him up into the air. Victini coughed, gasping for air as he struggled to get lose. Zangoose tightened his claws on Victini's throat.

"GAAAH!" Victini cried. "Missingno, get out of here! Hurry!"

"Victini friend…" Missingno said.

Glaceon's ears perked. "What was that?" she asked.

"What was what?" Machop demanded.

"That noise," Glaceon replied. "It was like…static or something."

"You're hearing things," Houndour said.

"Victini friend…" Missingno's outline started to become static-like, growing in size.

Glaceon looked around wildly. "There it is again! Machop, I'm not kidding!" she cried. "Something's here!"

"Quit being such a baby!" Machop yelled, glaring at her.

"Victini friend…" Missingno grew larger, trembles still wracking his incomplete body.

Houndour froze. "Uh, boss? I think I'm hearing it, too."

"You two are so paranoid," Machop growled. "Look, there's nothing here but that wimpy Victi—"

A tree branch snapped, falling to the ground. Glaceon and Houndour began to back off, terrified. Zangoose lowered Victini slightly, staring at the branch.

"Mis…sing…no…?" Victini said weakly.

"That's it! I'm gone!" Glaceon dashed away.

"Hey, wait for me!" Houndour tore after her into the forest.

"Hey! Get back here, you chickens!" Machop yelled.

"Boss, I think they're right," Zangoose reluctantly said. "Something's here. I don't know what it is, and I'm not certain I want to know, but it's bad."

"Don't you turn chicken on me too, Zangoose!" Machop shouted, glaring at him. "There's _nothing_ here!"

The ground suddenly shook, throwing Machop off his feet. Zangoose just barely stood his ground. When the shaking ended, Zangoose saw a large bird-like footprint only a few feet away. He dropped Victini and began to back up.

"What in the name o—" Machop was cut off when Zangoose ran past him. "Hey! Get back here! What's the matter with you?!"

"Run, boss! Run!" Zangoose called back, not stopping.

"Bunch of cowards," Machop grumbled, standing up and brushing himself off. "I guess I get the pleasure of beating you up…by…myself?"

Machop stared at the ground. It was dark. His shadow was gone, as if something giant was standing over him. Machop began to back up, staring upward.

That's when he saw it. There was a clear outline of a massive bird creature standing above him. Its huge wings were spread and its beak was open. Then a noise, like a scream made of pure static turned to the loudest volume possible, erupted from its beak.

Machop jumped back, hands clapping over his ears, but the noise refused to be muffled. Stumbling backward, Machop ran away in terror. The noise followed him deep into the forest.

Victini, lying flat on his back on the ground, struggled to stay conscious as he watched the massive near-invisible creature begin to shrink. When it was just a little taller than Victini, it slowly moved toward him. Victini wanted to run but he was too weak.

"Victini friend…" it said.

"Missingno," Victini sighed in relief. "So it _was_ you."

"Victini friend… Are you…hurt bad…?" Missingno asked.

"Just my throat," Victini replied. "I'll live. I just need a little nap."

"Little nap… Good…" Missingno agreed.

"Thanks…for saving me," Victini said sleepily. "You're a…great friend…Missingno…"

"Great friend… Victini friend…great friend too…" Missingno replied.

"Thanks…" Victini yawned. "Is it okay…if I…sleep here a while?"

"It okay…Victini friend…" Missingno said.

He watched as Victini fell asleep.

Missingno remained there the entire night, watching over Victini. For once in its many long decades of existence, Missingno's existence was acknowledged. He gained a friend. He was now complete.


	3. Dialga & Wartortle

Thank you to my single reviewer. I hope you continue to enjoy this story. Anyway, most of the pairings with legendaries involved in what I call Greco-Poké Myths. I needed to create some sort of hierarchy, but got a bit carried away.

* * *

**10,000YearsShipping - Dialga & Wartortle**

**Warning: **Pokémon/Pokémon, very corny and sappy _**(CONSIDER YOURSELF WARNED)**_

* * *

"I will _never _grow tired of you," Alice said, stroking her partners cheek. "But some day you will leave."

The other Wartortle started in feigned confusion. "What do you mean?" he said, "I will always be with you."

Alice chuckled, but there was no humor present in her tone. "We both know that what you say is not true. I am not as ignorant as other mortals may be."

The other sighed. "How did you figure it out?"

"I have loved you for a long time. You can't hide anything from me. I can see it in your eyes. They are old eyes. You have seen war and death. No young Pokémon would have eyes like yours."

"So what do you wish from me?"

"Show me your true form."

The other Wartortle dropped his shoulders in defeat. He hadn't expected to be caught out. No-one had ever figured him out. So he stood and a bright light covered him. To Alice's astonishment, he grew and changed form into a tremendous metallic dragon.

"I would have thought that you would be a lesser god. But Dialga himself!" she mumbled to herself in shock.

After composing herself she looked up at Dialga. "You are a god. So why did you come to Earth and spend your time with me."

Dialga smiled as he lowered his head to Alice's level. "You are the one that I have chosen to love. I saw your life, and in doing so I fell in love. So I came to Earth in disguise to be with you. But I ask you not to think of me any differently. I am still the Wartortle that you love."

Tears glistened in Alice's eyes. "So I was right. One day you will have to leave me." She shut her eyes and started to cry.

She felt her head being lifted. She opened her eyes and stared at Dialga, in his Wartortle form. "I promise you that I will never leave you. Even after your death, I will still come and visit you in the Underworld."

Alice then hugged him and they both lived happily ever after.

* * *

I feel like puking after all that sappiness.


	4. Scrafty & Whimsicott

Another upload so soon! Impossible! I have been ill with the inspiration bug, so I will be updating this story daily for a while. This kinda connects to the previous chapter in terms of my Greco-Poké mythology. Enjoy!

* * *

**100%CottonPantsShipping - Scrafty & Whimsicott**

**Warning: **Pokémon/Pokémon,

* * *

We begin our tale in Etheopia, back in the time of the ancient Greek heroes.

In there land of Etheopia, there lived a beautiful princess, as there often is in such tales. So her boastuful mother, the queen claimed that she was more beautiful than the Nereids, the nymph-daughters of Kyogre and a Kingdra, blessed with immortality. Kyogre was quite angry at this, as one would be, so he sent a sea monster to attack Ethiopia. The monster's name was Cetus, not that anyone bothers to ask.

The king was very despearte at this point, so he consulted the Oracle of Latios. A very desperate thing to do considering how annoying Latios is. What an idiot.

The Oracle told the king that the only way to stop Cetus was to sacrifice his daughter. The princess Andromeda.

The young Whimsicott was chained to a rock on the coast. Both of her parents were crying, but it was her mother's fault in the first place, so Andromeda didn't really care for her at the moment. Her father hadn't done anything wrong, except for the fact that he chained her to a rock. But there wasn't much choice, so she forgave him. Very nice of her.

She was then saved by a Scrafty called Perseus. Perseus was the demigod son of Rayquaza and was returning from slaying the Gorgon Medusa. And she hadn't done anything to him. What a jerk.

Anyway, using the Helmet of Invisibility, he snuck up on Cetus and killed him. Quite anti-climactic.

Then he married her. It was quite shocking for everyone. Especially since she was betrothed to her uncle Phineas. Ewww!

At the wedding, an argument formed between Phineas and Perseus, and Perseus turned Phineas into stone using Medusa severed head. Again, what a jerk.

Andromeda followed her husband, first to his native island of Serifos, where he rescued his mother Danaë, and then to Tiryns in Argos. Together, they became the ancestors of the family of the Perseidae through the line of their son Perses. Perseus and Andromeda had seven sons: Perses, Alcaeus, Heleus, Mestor, Sthenelus, Electryon, and Cynurus as well as two daughters, Autochthe and Gorgophone. Their descendants ruled Mycenae from Electryon down to Eurystheus, after whom Atreus attained the kingdom, and would also include the great hero Heracles. According to this myth, Perseus is the ancestor of the Persians.

After they died, Athena placed them both in the sky as the constellations Perseus and Andromeda. The end.


	5. Arceus & Conkeldurr

Just so you guys know, I won't be doing this in alphabetical order. I have sorted them in my own way. This chapter is kinda a Pokémon/Christian chapter!

If I offend anyone's religions, I apologize. Enjoy!

* * *

**10CommandmentsShipping - Arceus & Conkeldurr**

**Warning: **semi-Biblical references, Pokémon/Pokémon, Male/Male

* * *

Most Pokémon know the name Sinai. He was a Conkeldurr who met God, or Arceus, and was known as Arceus's Avenger as he protected the altar of Arceus in times of war. He was granted immortality for his deeds, and it is said that he still protects the altar of Arceus to this day. The story goes like this:

* * *

Since he was a young Timburr, he was brought up under the teachers of Arceus. Arceus made the very world they stood on and brought every creature—himself included—into existence. The least they could do to show thanks was to obey the laws set down for them at the start of the world. His father and his grandfather and his great-grandfather had obeyed them without fail. So would he.

Evolution did not change his views on anything. He indeed attracted more attention when he became a Conkeldurr, but that was something he cared little for. His life revolved around the 10 primary teachings that had been drilled into his head since childhood.

_**Thou shalt have no other gods before me.**_

_**Thou shalt not make unto thee any graven image or any likeliness of any other living creature in, above, or under the earth with intent to worship them.**_

_**Thou shalt not take the name of the Lord thy God in vain.**_

_**Remember the Sabbath day, to keep it holy.**_

_**Honor thy father and thy mother.**_

_**Thou shalt not kill.**_

_**Thou shalt not commit adultery.**_

_**Thou shalt not steal.**_

_**Thou shalt not bear false witness against thy neighbor.**_

_**Thou shalt not covet thy neighbor's belongings.**_

Sinai did all in his power not to disobey the sacred laws set down by Arceus since the world began. He honored Arceus and only Arceus, never holding anything else in the same regard. He honored his parents dearly, thanking them daily for bringing him into the world. He never killed or stole. Romance, especially for minors, was the furthest thing from his mind. He respected his neighbors greatly and swore to always do so.

There was an altar he always went to, one his family had guarded and prayed at for many long centuries. Hundreds of his kind have protected it, bringing offerings and prayers in the hopes of gaining Arceus' kindness. As of late, Sinai found himself at the altar on his own.

Since the Great War began, many lost faith in Arceus.

Many skirmishes occurred close to the border between the mountain region and his home village. Opposing troops could be found lurking in the forest, attacking carts and vendors to gain supplies. Rumor had it that they snatched random villagers that dared get too close in order to increase their numbers. Sinai wasn't sure whether those were true or not.

What _was_ true, however, was that the skirmishes were getting far too close to the altar for his liking.

The altar was on sacred ground, where legend claimed Arceus created the mighty forests that encircle the earth's landmass. No violence or bloodshed was to occur in that holy space, no matter what the reason. Over the centuries, peace was kept within that area.

Sinai would be damned if he would let that peace be destroyed on his watch.

* * *

It was two weeks into his self-appointed vigil that it happened—the very thing he feared. A clash between a small squadron of opposing soldiers finally occurred. They were very close, easily within earshot…and getting closer.

Sinai stood, readying his concrete pillars. He was just a few feet outside of the sacred area the altar resided within. Nobody would be able to get past him. He would _personally_ make sure of _that_.

Out of the underbrush came two Weavile, each outfitted with dark bandannas—members of the Dark Army. They were composed of mainly Dark-types. Chasing them was a Magmar and a Charmeleon, both wearing white bandannas—members of the Atheist Army.

The DA and the AA had been battling each other for well over a decade over their own beliefs, concerning whether a Dark Warrior would rise and reap the Earth or that there was no god or gods. The Followers of Arceus, or FA, had been attempting to break up the two groups since their creation in order to assume the role that Arceus would.

Sinai cared little for whoever it was. If they entered the sacred space with intent to fight, he would stop them. He cared little for their beliefs or reasons. Nobody would shed blood on this holy ground.

_Nobody_…

The Charmeleon was the first one to get knocked out. Sinai's concrete pillar hit him upside the head, knocking out of a few teeth from the Fire-type along the way. One of the Weavile fell next, thrown into a tree for daring to dart within inches of the sacred ground.

The Magmar and the other Weavile froze, watching the brutality in shock.

"Get out," Sinai warned slowly, swinging concrete pillars threateningly.

The pair didn't hesitate to attack. Sinai struck back furiously, heavy concrete easily besting flames and ice, claws and teeth. Neither opponent left a scratch on the Fighting-type.

They weren't the last to dare attempt to battle on sacred ground. Members of the DA and AA fought ruthlessly, only to all fall beneath the furious might of Sinai. Nobody with violent intent would set foot on Arceus' holy ground.

Not as long as Sinai still lived and breathed.

* * *

It was several hours later under a curtain of heavy rain that the battle ended. All three armies fled the area, but not out of fear for each other. No, they were terrified by the altar's ferocious guardian.

A heartless Conkeldurr wielding bloodstained pillars of concrete…

Or so that's how the three groups described him. He was a monster with no morals. A bloodthirsty beast guarding an altar of Arceus. They even believed him to be a demon sent by Arceus as punishment for their crimes.

But that was all untrue.

He was just a loyal worshiper of Arceus, dead-set on defending the sacred ground of the temple from the bloodshed and violence of those three armies of intruders.

Sinai laid his concrete pillars down. They were splashed crimson with the blood of his foes. The Fighting-type said a quick prayer for their recovery. Then he headed toward the altar, allowing the rain to wash the blood from his hands. He knelt before the stone and prayed.

"Forgive me, Father, for I have sinned. I have spilled blood and brought potential death upon those who would bring violence onto your grounds," he said.

"You did what you thought was right. You defended a symbol of my presence. Most of all, you did so without the intent to kill."

Sinai froze at that voice. Slowly turning, his eyes widened in shock upon seeing the glowing figure standing in the rain…yet the rain did not touch the figure, bouncing off of a glowing barrier. This same figure was carved into the altar that Sinai had just been praying to moments before.

It was Arceus.

"You have done well, Sinai. I have been watching you for a very long time. You've grown into a loyal follower of mine," Arceus said proudly. "I thank you sincerely for protecting my altar."

Sinai's body refused to move when the elegant god approached him. When Arceus was close enough to touch, the god leaned down and kissed him. It was a strange sensation since Arceus had no visible mouth, but the sincerity of the gesture seemed to get through. Sinai smiled when the god pulled away.

"Continue to protect this place, Sinai, for all eternity. I sense more bloodshed and violence will come this way in the near future. But your love for me will help you through," Arceus stated, stepping away.

Sinai nodded, still in shock over the kiss. "Thank you, my Lord," he said.

Arceus left shortly afterward, the heavy rain leaving with him. Sinai stayed at the altar for the remainder of that day, amazed at the encounter. He had met God himself and had been chosen as his love…


	6. Breloom & Shroomish

Hi again guys. Nothing to say, so onto the chapter.

* * *

**1UPShipping - Breloom & Shroomish**

**Warning: **Pokémon/Pokémon, Male/Male, odd names, mentions of mpreg

* * *

_A report filed by Prof. Elm of Johto:_

Not much is currently know about the behaviour of Shroomish and Breloom. What we currently know has only been recorded from subjects in captivity, so may not be reliable for wild specimens.

We have determined that their social structure contains two kings who lead the population. It appears that they reproduce through some unknown means, only used by the monarchs. Perhaps they use a surrogate mother, but nothing of the sort has been seen. However, for unknown reasons, one of the kings is a Breloom while the other is a Shroomish. No details have been discovered as to why this started, or how it started.

* * *

A long, long time ago, before humans had even existed, is when the Shroomish and Breloom created their monarch system. And it is all because of one stubborn Shroomish who refused to evolve.

Our tale begins at a time where two warring kingdoms attempt to find peace.

"Why do you still refuse to evolve?" demanded Toad's father. "You will never find a mate this way."

Toad gritted his teeth. "I have told you enough time that I don't care about getting a husband. I am happy the way I am."

"This is not about you happiness. This is about the future of our kingdom. You will inherit my throne one day."

"What if I don't want to?"

"You will have to. I have met with the king of the opposing kingdom. We have both agreed on a course of action that should result in peace."

_No! _Toad screamed internally, knowing what his father was going to say.

"You will marry Prince Kino in five days."

Exactly as expected.

* * *

_Perhaps it won't be too bad _thought Kino. _Maybe I'll like this guy. From what I've been told, he isn't that bad. But it would be weird. He is older than me, but still a Shroomish._

_But it doesn't matter. There is no way out of this one._

* * *

It was the day of the wedding. The two kings had chosen a neutral location to conduct the ceremony. Everyone had turned up, even some from other kingdoms. Kino, Toad and the priest stood in front of the Temple of Shaymin, goddess of Gratitude and Marriage. After a few minutes, they were married.

But it was a bit more complicated than that.

* * *

"T—Toad? Are you ready? They're awaiting you...", asked the soft voice of his sister.

She helped him up and guided him out. He was more than unwilling to cooperate, feeling as though he was on the way to his execution.

The wedding was elaborate to say the least. No expense had been spared and it seemed like everyone in either kingdom had turned up,and then some. At the altar stood the priest, grinning broadly. His very pleased father stood near the other king and his wife – one very pleased, the other a picture of displeasure. It was the one standing next to the priest that worried Toad. Kino. Albeit, he had to admit it, the Breloom looked handsome. Still, he was nervous. Toad took a deep breath as he walked down the aisle. It felt more like the way to his execution than to his future husband. He wisely kept his eyes trained on the ground, tuning everything out. He remained silent and waited, until that fearful moment when everybody looked at him expectantly.

"I... do...", whispered Toad shallowly, still staring on the ground.

"Then you may kiss your bride now, Prince Kino", announced the priest.

And oh how much Toad hated her in that moment for calling him the _bride_ like he was just some girl. Though he may not look it, he was the greatest warrior that had ever fought for his kingdom and now they were emasculating him like that! Not enough that they were forcing him into this marriage! His spiteful thoughts were interrupted by the soft touch of lips upon his own. A gasp escaped him in surprise when strong arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him flushed against a muscular chest. This was _nice_. He wouldn't have thought Kino to be capable of such tender touch. And even less so that he would be such a good kisser. Against his consent, his body leaned into the caress.

"If I may say so", whispered Kino's rough voice as they parted. "You look lovely."

"T—Thanks", muttered Toad, unsure how to react to that.

* * *

Toad sat timidly, his back straight, his eyes cast down onto the table while he slowly poked the food on his plate, only half listening to the conversations all around him. He just wanted to get all of this over with. Once the guests would leave, so would he. Or at least, so he had been told by his father. He was to leave with his new husband. Leave his kingdom a go to a new one.

"I don't like you like this", grunted Kino next to him irritated.

"You don't like me at all", spat Toad irritated and lifted his gaze to glare at him.

"That's much better", chuckled the older god with one arched eyebrow. "You're not that timid and obedient. You're a wild and raw force, one that knocked the rebels themselves back. Don't just sit there and eat everything up and accept it so submissively."

"What else am I supposed to do?", snarled the former prince cynically. "Just because I'm a King now, I still listen to my father. No-one knows this, but the real reason I was forced into this by my father is because I feel in love with a Paras. The ruler of a nearby kingdom. He feared that they would take me away and make me reveal all of his secrets, so he kept me in the castle and monitored all visitors."

"The lover who brought this upon you", acknowledged Kino, pausing. "Do you love him?"

"I care deeply for him", replied Toad lowly. "I still love him."

Kino nodded in acceptance. If Toad were to be in love, he would not even consider pulling through with the mating. There was no reason to force the boy into such things then. Heaving a sigh, Kino rested his hand upon Toad's, causing the boy to look at him doe-eyed.

"I promise you, I will treat you right", whispered Kino honestly and careful with his choice of words. "However you should at least try not to be that bitter. This was not my fault, so stop glaring at me as though I am to be held responsible for your 'certain doom'."

Biting his lips in guilt, Toad nodded. He knew that Kino was most likely just as forced into this situation as he was. The Breloom was probably the only one close to understanding how he felt.

"I'm sorry. You're right", nodded Toad slowly. "If anything, we should work together."

He was aware that he would be to spend eternity with this man – the least he could and should do was to try and get along with Kino. It would make eternity more bearable on the long run.

"I'm glad you see reason", smiled Kino. "And I hope you will get along with my daughters."

"Your... daughters...?", asked Toad slowly, staring surprised and wide-eyed.

"The daughters of Kino", chuckled the merman with a nearly mischievous glint in his eyes.

"You have... daughters? I'm a stepdad?", grunted Toad disturbed.

"Stepmom", smirked Kino, a certain teasing edge to his voice. "But don't worry, they're not small children anymore. I don't need you to babysit them. If anything, the other way around would be the case."

"You're going to send your daughters after me to supervise me?", questioned Toad a bit hostile.

"Nothing like that", reassured Kino, lifting his hands in a sign of surrender. "But you are to live in my kingdom. In a culture that is entirely different from anything you're used to. I asked my daughters kindly to take care of you and teach you so you will not feel left out or like an outsider."

"That is... very kind thinking of you", admitted Toad and blushed faintly, embarrassed by his hostile deductions. "I suppose... it would make me feel less awkward when I am to be introduced to your home as its new... co-ruler? Oh gods, that's where it starts. I don't even know what I am..."

"You are to be the queen of the Mushroom Kingdom", replied Kino with a soft smile. "But that is not who you are just yet. Our bond needs to be forged in the ways of my people for it to be accepted by them."

"You mean our wedding doesn't mean anything?", frowned Toad highly confused.

"It happened to appease your father and to make this formal for _your_ side", answered the Breloom. "But we will not consummate our marriage until you know what being married by our standards truly means. And for you to learn about these customs, I have asked my daughters to take you with them to our summer reside where they can teach you without any disturbance."

All Toad could do was nod, because really, what else was he supposed to do? He would give up his freedom Soon he would be a Queen and surely, it would be wise to learn what being a Queen would entail to begin with. Still, the notion of spending time alone with his stepdaughters was a little unsettling.

* * *

Luckily Toad got used to it. Together Toad and Kino brought a new reign of prosperity over the Bug kingdom's. Together they fought the mighty Genesect and saved a young child. For their selflessness, they were blessed by Arceus. So ever since, the one of the rulers of Shroomish and Breloom have always been descended from Kino and Toad. Once the king evolved a Shroomish was chosen to be his bride. And that is why they always have a dual monarch system.


	7. Meganium & Registeel

Another Greco-Poké Myth. This time based on Prometheus/Registeel.

* * *

**23LeavesShipping - Meganium & Registeel**

**Warning: **Pokémon/Pokémon

* * *

"Cold..." the shivering Meganium murmured. "So cold..."

The world had fallen into an Ice Age. Before the temperature was suitable, but now barely any survived for long. Asia, the Meganium was one of the few who made it into adulthood. But it was not a good thing. Food became scarce and more food was needed for a larger body. It was a horrible existence. Until one day, a god arrived.

"Why are you upset?" a voice called out interrupting Asia's misery. She looked up to see a large humanoid figure, made of steel, looking down at her. It was hard to tell where it was looking, because its pupils were not visible, but she was certain that it was looking at her.

"Can't you feel the cold?" she asked, perhaps a bit to harshly. But that was what the world was like now, a harsh place.

"No I can not," I said. "What is your name?"

It probably had some sort of immunity to the cold which indicated massive strength, since it was clearly not an Ice-type of a Fire-type. She did not want to anger the being, so she answered.

"My name is Asia."

"A beautiful name," the steel figure commented. "My name is Registeel, Titan of forethought." Seeing Asia's frightened reaction at the word 'Titan' he continued, "Do not worry. I fought on the side of the gods, against my uncle, in the Great War."

"So why are you here then."

"Because I saw you suffering and want to help. I have vast amounts of knowledge. You, as a Grass-type, would not be able to make fire, but I can show you."

Under normal circumstances Asia would have thought him crazy, but these were not normal circumstances. The world was a crazy place.

"Show me then," she prompted, waiting for the condition that she knew was coming. No-one would give such valuable information for free.

"I have one condition. You must become my bride."

_WHAT!? _She could not believe what she was hearing. This guy was clearly nuts, but she might as well go through with it. "Fine then," she said reluctantly.

Registeel faced her as his seven eyes started to flash. They seemed to pierce her soul. For a few moments nothing happened. She was about to comment on that fact, when a flood of knowledge entered her mind. The way to make fire.

Registeel's eyes stopped flashing as the flow of knowledge stopped. "I will give you one month to spread the word, and then you will become my bride."

He disappeared in a flash of light, leaving Asia staring at the spot that he had just vacated. The world was a crazy place indeed.


End file.
